The devil on the doorstep
by Danaide
Summary: Il arrive un moment où nous entendons un certain appel dont nous pouvons réellement échapper, malgré tout nos effort on l'entend. Alors à ce moment il est trop tard pour fuir.Je vois le diable sur le pas de ta porte, que vas-tu faire Naruto ?


Titre : **The devil on the doorstep**

J'espère que aimerez cette fic. Je ne sais pas comment la décrire, en plus si je le fait je vais vous gâcher l'histoire. Elle m'est venue en tête comme ça, en lisant une fiction et en écoutant une chanson « we are » dont j'ai utilisé certaines paroles, mais je les ai modifiés pour les besoins de l'histoire.

Avant que j'oublie, pour ceux qui suivent ma traduction de **« you can run but you can't hide naru-chan** » le prochain chapitre paraîtra bientôt. Excusez ce retard, c'est à cause du bac que j'ai du passer ^^

Sur ce je vous laisse, **bonne lecture** !

**OoO**

Regarde Naruto, le démon frappe à ta porte. Trois coups distincts, le premier pour t'interpeller, le deuxième pour te dire qu'il est là, le troisième pour que tu fasses ton choix. Dis, que vas-tu faire ? Lui ouvrir ou fuir ?

Tu sais même si tu fuis, même si tu cours de toutes tes forces, il finira par te rattraper. Tu ne t'éloigneras jamais de lui car tu le portes en toi. Il fait parti de toi. Alors dis Naruto, tu vas le renier ou l'accepter ? Tu lui ouvriras grand ta porte ou tu feras le mort espérant qu'il reparte ?

Tu entends son souffle désordonné, il fait un bruit sourd. Tu vois la fumée qui se propage ? Tu la vois, n'est ce pas ? Tu vois l'apparence du démon n'est ce pas Naruto ? Dis-moi, il ressemble à qui ? À quoi ? Kyûbi peut être ? Ou est ce seulement ta propre image ? Le reflet de tes peurs les plus sombres ?

Tu entends sa voix grave ? Il te dit quoi Naruto ? Quelque chose comme « rejoins moi » ou « ouvre-moi ta porte » ?

Tes jambes tremblent, _tu_ trembles. Tu portes ta main à ta bouche, tes larmes coulent, ton azur devient sombre. Dis, tu lui cèdes ? Regarde Naruto, la poigné de la porte bouge, il essaye d'entrer ! Que vas-tu faire ? Le combattre ? Es-tu au moins fort pour espérer le vaincre ?

_See the devil on the doorstep now  
telling everybody oh just how to live their lives_

Dis tu l'entends frapper à ta porte, n'est ce pas? Tu as peur ? Appréhendes-tu la suite ? Quel sera ton choix Naruto ? Dis le moi ! Tu te sens pris au piège ? Nulle part où t'échapper, nulle part où te réfugier. Et cet endroit que tu appelais ta maison te retient, pris au piège tel un animal en cage. Tu tournes en rond essayant de trouver une solution.

Je te vois penser, cogiter mettant au point des plans pour sortir de là. Tu n'as jamais été aussi seul, tu t'enfonces sans personne pour t'aider alors que tu as tellement de monde qui t'entoure, pourquoi ne te tendent-t-ils pas la main pour te sauver ?

_What about the world today_  
_what about the place that we call home_  
_they've never been so many_  
_and you've never been so alone_

Il attend Naruto ! Il attend ta réponse. Tu l'entends ? il s'impatiente ! Dis ou fait quelque chose, ne te laisse pas aller aussi facilement. Ne renonce pas ! Il gratte ta porte, il veut ton âme Naruto, il veut t'emmener avec lui. Que vas-tu faire ? Dis le moi !

Tu attends assis dans un coin de ta chambre. Une lumière éclaire ton corps affaibli, tu es pâle, tes yeux rougis par les larmes. Tu attends la suite, espères-tu que quelqu'un vienne t'aider ?

Si tu meurs maintenant personne ne te regrettera. les gens diront que ce n'était pas de leurs fautes. Je vois déjà Kakashi-Sensei rassurer Sakura en lui disant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Tu sais toi que ce n'est pas vrai, n'est ce pas ? Ils se diront « on n'est pas responsable » et t'oublieront bien vite.

_You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
they say we're not responsible  
But they are, they are  
they say we're not responsible  
But they are, they are, they are !_

Je te vois te relever. La détermination se lit dans tes yeux, tu vas l'affronter ? Tu connais l'enjeu de ce jeu dangereux ? Ta vie, ton âme ! Tu pars quand même. Tu ouvres la fenêtre et lances un dernier regard en arrière. Un murmure porté par le vent m'arrive « _advienne que pourra_ »

Tu pars, tu affrontes le monde. Tu n'as que faire des conséquences mais dis-moi Naruto, pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris la porte si tu es à ce point courageux ? Pourquoi la fenêtre ?

Tu as tout simplement pris la fuite devant tes démons, comme tous les hommes. Tu préfères voir que ce qui te plait et nier le reste. Il n'est pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir.

Alors va, vis ta vie mais tu sais un jour il reviendrait frapper à ta porte et cette fois il n'y aura pas de fenêtre !

_See the devil on the doorstep now_

**_Fin_**

Si vous vous posez la question pourquoi avoir mis le couple Naruto & Sasuke, et bien en écrivant j'avais l'impression que c'était comme si c'était lui (Sasuke) qui parler à Naruto. Notamment le « je » employé dans la fic renvoi en quelque sorte à lui. Comme si il était présent lors que Naruto a du faire son choix, pas physiquement mais moralement.

Il le voyait. Un simple spectateur, témoin du dilemme de Naruto persécuté par ses démons.

Ce n'est pas Kyûbi pour une fois ! Il n'a rien avoir dans l'affaire. J'espère que vous avez aimé car moi j'ai adoré l'écrire. A bientôt.

**Reviews?**


End file.
